Umbrella Mayhem
by ashureechan
Summary: Coming back from a mission and not in the best attitude they make their way back to the Order. It starts raining and their only option is to try and share a small umbrella but unfortunately this just ends to yelling and punching. (Not a pairing fanfiction)


Crunch, crunch, crunch, the sound of gravel resonated as the two males walked along a path leading from one town to the next, hoping to reach the Order before nightfall. The mission was long, gruesome, and the two were at each other's neck practically the whole time, but, the latter was to be expected knowing the two.

After they left the port, normally they would split up and head their alone, but the distance wasn't far this time and they assumed they could get along for 30 more minutes until reaching the destination.

Allen yawned tiredly, drawing his arm far above his head and grasping it at the elbow with his other hand. His eyes suggested he'd had no sleep, which, may have been true judging by the companion slinking slowly beside him. He looked over at the other's dull expression before looking up at the sky, which since they docked, had begun to turn a dark gray. The teen pouted up at the upwards toward the looming heavens.

"Say, Kanda. Do you think it'll rain?" Allen asked.

"Be quiet and don't talk to me..." The tall raven-haired male, Kanda, replied as he let out a signature 'tsk' and kept his gaze straight-forward, ignoring the other.

"But if it rains we'll get wet."

"Didn't I say not to talk to me?"

"Kanda, you're not being very nice. I'm genuinely concerned about if it rains or not."

"Does it look like I care?"

"No, you never look like you care..." Allen mumbled under his breath, looking back up at the gloomy clouds.

Drip, drip, drip. The soft pitter patter of rain began to fall. At first it was soft and slow but gradually it became fast paced and rough; it was a downright downpour. Kanda scowled, placing his briefcase over his head.

"K-Kanda... it's raining... and you're going to get your paperwork wet. We-We should buy an umbrella just to be safe." Allen remarked, followed by an awkward chuckle.

The taller male didn't respond, he simply grunted and quickened his pace, mostly to get away from the other's mindless banter about unbrella's and what-not.

"Kanda, stop!" Allen demanded, a look of seriousness in his eyes.

Kanda halted at the command of the other but only because it pissed him off. "What... beansprout?"

"I'm going to buy us umbrella's so stay here."

"Like I'll wait for you. I'm going a head."

Allen walked over to a small store, on the now cobblestone path, and scurried into the shop, returning only a minute later with a single umbrella in hand. He spotted his travelling companion up a head, about 30 feet, and the teen quickened his pace to a run and in no time was right upside the grumpy male who had left him without second thought.

"Look, Kanda. I bought an umbrella, but the store only had one so we'll have to share." He stated simply, a look of mild terror in his eyes as the other paused in the path and glared down at the boy. Kanda snatched the umbrella and opened it, using it for himself and throwing his briefcase at Allen's face. "HEY! That wasn't very nice and I paid for that!" Allen screeched.

"Who cares, I am going to use it." Kanda replied.

"I care!" Allen pushed the male and worked his way under the tiny bit of space that was left.

"Stop that!" Kanda yelled as he removed the shelter from Allen's head.

"Okay Kanda, stop. Let us... share, the umbrella."

"What?"

"You heard me. We'll share just until we get to the Order. Then we go our separate ways."

A scowl covered up the swordsman's usually lifeless expression and he nodded, not saying a word. Moving the umbrella he covered both his and the boy's head, their shoulder's still getting completely soaked in the process.

He felt a tap on his side and jerked away, yelling, as per usual. "Hey! Don't get so close to me, beansprout!"

"My name is Allen! And you're the one who bumped into me!"

"I did not! You're just a moron!"

"Says the moron!"

Their short bickering turned into an all out fight as Kanda drew his sword and placed it under the teen's neck, much to Allen's displeasure.

"Kanda, move, your, sword!"

"Not likely..."

"I said to move it!" he forcefully pushed it away with his gloved left hand, it tore but his tough skin kept him from bleeding. "Do you have any ears Kanda or are those just decorations on your head?!"

"What did you say?"

"Oh, so I was right... You don't have any ears! You're just an ignorant, samurai wannabe, soba obsessed, pony-tailed freak, who can't hear a damn word I say!"

Kanda clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on the sword. "You, REALLY, piss me off. You know that, beansprout?" He wasn't going to bother with unnecessary insults, fighting was more his style anyway. The male lowered himself and tried to pull his sword closer once again. "Say another word... and you'll sorely regret it." his mouth bending up into a devilish smirk.

"BaKanda!" Allen yelled, thrusting his fist into the air and making contact with the other's jaw. "You never listen to reason you just attempt to kill anyone who gets in your way!"

Kanda clasped his hand around his chin and gave an angry expression to the younger male. He swung his free fist around and hit Allen squarely in the eye, knocking him to the ground with blunt force. "You, shut up! I am leaving!" He declared, making his way up the hill that was the way to the Order. But soon found himself face to face with the ground and covered in mud when a hand grabbed hold of his ankle and caused him to come crashing down to the surface of the hill.

"You... bastard!" Kanda screamed, shoving his boot forcefully into the teen's face before trying to regain a standing position on the slope. Before he could, the slippery mud had him falling once more, his anger only increasing as his face smacked the ground a second time.

After some time, both of them stood up, covered in a collection of mud, scratches, bruises, and blood. And as if on cue they both turned away from each other. Kanda shouted, "We'll finish this later! You know where to find me."

Of course Allen knew where, it would be the training room, as usual. But instead of focusing on that he simple replied, "Fine!" and began to walk towards the low entrance of the Order where the boats that awaited them were kept. Once inside they piled into one, refusing to speak as Allen reluctantly rowed it into the deep bowels of the Order, since he knew Kanda would refuse and that they would never get anywhere.

They then reached a small entrance and an elevator that Allen had wished he knew was there on the his first day of arrival instead of having to climb the huge cliff that was the Black Order. Allen walked inside after securing the boat to the dock. Kanda did the same but at least five feet to the left of the and spoke not a word from when they got on, to when they left, and not even when they reached the first floor. The ride was quiet, and so was the exit.

Both went their separate ways from there, trying to ignore the strange looks regarding their appearances. Allen head straight for his room and so did Kanda. From then on Kanda requested solo missions. It would be a very long time before he partnered up with that runt of a boy again, a very long time.


End file.
